In Chinese patent named “LIGHTING BATTERY” (Chinese Patent Application Number: 200910059222, Publication Date: Sep. 30, 2009), a dry battery with a light-emitting device is disclosed, in the dry battery “the film light-emitting diodes which are connected to the positive and negative poles of the battery through the conductor are set up on the outer surface of the battery; or the miniature light-emitting diodes could be mounted in the end of the battery, which are connected to the positive and negative poles of the battery through the conductor . . . a driving circuit connected to the light-emitting diodes is set on the outer surface of the battery”. The invention mentioned above makes the dry battery could be used as a simple illumination device through self-radiation, as well as display its residual capacity. However, as the switch of this battery is an elastic contact switch, the normal status of the switch is open circuit, and the switch position of the battery has to be pressed constantly during illumination period, which causes inconvenience in use. On the other hand, configuration of a self-locking switch or a toggle switch to an AA or AAA battery with small size in order to meet the requirement of long time illumination is impossible.